1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for reproducing an image pattern data. The system according to the present invention is used, for example, for reproducing an image pattern, such as a character, graphic pattern and the like, in the form of a display by a cathode ray tube, or as a printout by a printer, etc.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In a system for producing an image pattern data, in the data extraction process, an image pattern data in the form of, for example, 12.times.12 dots is derived from an original image pattern, an outline point data is extracted from the image pattern data, a bend point data is extracted from the outline point data, and the extracted data are stored as an outline data in a contour data storage.
In the image reproduction process, based on the data stored in the outline data storage, the bend point data and the outline point data is reproduced, and accordingly, the outline data is reproduced, and from the outline data, a decision point data is extracted. A shading decision point or a decision point is used as the indication of a point of a start of shading or a point of a termination of shading. Based on the extracted decision point data, the image pattern data reproduced corresponds to the original image pattern, and thus the original image is regenerated.
Nevertheless, a problem arises in that, assuming a coordinate region of image pattern reproduction is an area of 6.times.6 dots, it is sometimes impossible to handle a coordinate region, such as 12.times.12 dots, which is greater than the coordinate region of image pattern reproduction of 6.times.6 dots, to reproduce an image pattern data corresponding to the original image pattern, without a failure in the reproduction.